Hallie Hisker: Poseidon's Other Child
by BaileeXOXO
Summary: Hallie Hisker runs away when shes 10,fighting monsters and surviving on the streets. Two years later she is found by Percy&Annabeth. With a new war brewing and little troubles of her own,how in Hades will she cope? The new CBH series dont happen.Post TLO
1. Chapter 1

She looked out over the ocean and wondered, "When is my life ever going to be set right?" That's 12 year old Hallie Hisker for you, whose child hood is not normal, and that's from a demigod's point of view. She grew up from 10 years old on the streets, to keep her family safe. Being a child of Poseidon is not easy, no. Monsters followed her everywhere, Furies', the Minotaur, hellhounds, dracanae, empousai, Cyclops (wild not from the sea forges), name it and she's seen it. Being half Greek God is no easy thing. Most of the time is gets you killed in painful nasty ways.Hallie does not like killing, even if it's monsters. Most of the time she tries to hide, but every now and then, she has to bring out her bad side, even though she hates it.

There was a rustle in the trees, Hallie whipped around. A green lizard tail disappeared in to the bushes. Hallie ran and heard a reptilian whisper behind her, "Sssshhhhhh, ssshe'll hear you. Don't just stand there! Get her!" Hallie ran faster hoping she would lose them. She ran and ran until she thought she'd pass out. Then when she stopped to catch her breath, "Trying to esssscape?" Hallie screamed.

"N-n-no. I was just going for a run, see? I was r-r-r-running and I am tired!" Hallie tried to reason.

**Hallie's POV**

"Hmmm, I don't ssssee. Too bad, now we must kill you!" They pounced and I was downed. They _were_ going to swipe at me with knives when a voice yelled,

"No one kills my quest!" Quest? I was going to ask 'who's there?' when a boy about, sixteen walked out of the forest. This certain boy looked a lot like me and had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and and also had all the qualities of a half blood. (Armor, the look only fighting monster can give you, etc…) Wonder whose son he is? He whipped out a sword I did not see until now (but it looked like it came from his pocket) and killed the monsters as easy as 1 2 3. I was going to ask who he was when he announced, "I am Percy, Son of Poseidon."

My jaw dropped. "Really? B-b-b-but, that means you're my _brother_." Before he could answer, a blond headed girl with stormy grey eyes stepped out of the trees.

"Nice entrance Seaweed Brain," She complimented sarcastically, "I could hear you from a mile away." The girl laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I heard him mumble something that sounded like, 'I liked it.' She noticed something wrong in the atmosphere and asked, or more like demanded, "What's wrong? Do not lie to me, I _know something's wrong."_

"Annabeth," Percy said. "This girl said she is my sister."

"What?" Annabeth asked. "So you know you're a half blood?"

"Ummm, yeah. I also found out the hard way. Hellhound and automaton demon birds." I admitted.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you are a half blood." She said stubbornly. "You could just be a clear sighted mortal, or a satyr. Maybe a godling?"

"Annabeth," Percy started, "If she was a mortal monsters wouldn't even touch her. If she was a satyr, heck she can't even _be _a satyr, they are guy guys! Plus, I bet she'd know if she had furry legs. And if she was a godling-" Percy grabbed my hand and pricked my middle finger with the end of his sword. Red thick blood came out not a lot but about a teardrop thick. "If she was a godling her blood would be icor. Face it Annabeth she's in the prophecy with us. It's set."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" I started freaking out.

"Umm, nothing. Come on. Let's get to camp half blood."

"Huh?" He just laughed and whistled. I gasped as two galloping forms flew towards us from across the sky. They landed gracefully, one black and one white.

"Hey Blackjack." Percy smiled and patted the Pegasus's head. _Hiya Boss! _

I screamed. "Who the hell was that? Who talked?" Percy exploded into fits of laughter.

"That was Blackjack mind you. Since our Dad created horses we can speak to them. Isn't that right Blackie?" Percy explained. _I told you not to call me that! It makes me sound like a girl. And uh, bossy or bosset,_ Blackjack tried to think of a name for me.

"Just call me Hallie." _Thanks b- um, Hallie. You know, I like the name Princess. That's what I am going to call you. Anyway, what I want to tell you is that, don't expect me to come always to you. I'm Percy's Pegasus. That's my logo, IPP. You can have Candy or something._

"Blackjack!" Percy scolded the Pegasus. _Sorry boss. But I just needed to say that. I do not want anybody trying to come around-, _"Oh just shut up and fly."

"Uh Percy," I said, "There is only two horses."

"I know. One for Annabeth and me, then one for you." I was going to protest but he pulled his girlfriend over and put her behind him on Blackjack. I went over to the other Pegasus when Percy added, "That is Candy. She's an affectionate Pegasus; she will take a liking to you right away." Candy came over and nuzzled me. Wow, my brother is right! Dang it feels weird that. Have not seen one part of my family for like two years and now I have a brother? Kinda cool! I hopped on Candy and we flew away.

It took us about an hour to get to Camp Half Blood. I did not realize it but I guess I was heading there all along. Even though I did not know what it was. Percy explained to me that when Half Bloods so called, run away, or just maybe get into trouble and need someplace to go, there is this force that pulls them to camp. They don't know it or feel it, but it works. So that's how I came from Tampa, Florida, all the way to Long Island, New York.

My first sight of Camp Half Blood is something I do not want to forget. There were archery fields, over 20 cabins, a sword training arena, and so much more. On top of all that, there was activity everywhere. I saw satyrs chasing nymphs, a few older couples kissing, and construction on a few cabins, and Annabeth pecking Percy on the cheek and then running towards the construction. "Annabeth is helping reconstruct the camp and Olympus. She is gone 50% of the time. It drives me crazy." Percy explained.

"Oh." I replied, that makes me sad. I really like Annabeth and I already think of her as an older sister. Hmph, I have to make a visiting schedule. Anyway, Percy was leading me toward the Poseidon cabin and I couldn't stop just marveling in this places awesomeness.

"Hey Percy!" I heard a female voice shout, "Who's the new camper?"

"Her name is Hallie, Clarrise. She can introduce herself. Gosh I hope that damn Apollo Cheery curse will wear off. I liked her better when she was trying to beat me up….." He mumbled the last two sentences.

"Well that's darn great! I'm Clarrise! Daughter of Ares! Who's your God parent?"

"Hi. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Are you normally this… Um…. Happy?"

"Nope!" She replied and ran off.

"Um Percy"- I started but he cut me off.

"No she is usually very challenging and loves to beat me up. She tries to. When she find out you're my sister she will probably try to annoy you too. Sorry about that."

"Never mind I don't care were no match for her." I smiled at him. He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. If I wasn't his sister I would so mar- Never mind!

We got to the cabin and oh my gosh was it awesome. It was full of sea shells, pictures of tridents and a manticore horn on the wall. I remember Percy telling me about his life a few hours ago and how he defeated the manticore and thought his Mom was dead. I found it interesting. As I was thinking I realized he never told me his Mom's name. "What is her name?" I asked softly.

"Who's?" He replied equally soft.

"Your Mom's."

"Oh. Sally, Sally Jackson."

"That's a pretty awesome name. It is also kinda cool how my Moms name is Sally. I was born but they kept me a secret. I also had a brother but he was always off at some private far away school. Dang I wish I had a chance to meet him. My last name is also different than my family's for theirs was Jackson." Man was I so dense I didn't even see what was coming next.

"HOLY CRAPITY ZEUS!" Percy exploded. "Hallie do you know what this means? You're my sister in more ways than one. You're not my half sister. You're my _whole _sister."

"HOLY CRAPITY ZEUS!" I mimicked. "We need to call Dad and Mom to get this thing all straightened out."

"Yeah we can IM, iris message them. Have a drachma? I only got one."

"Perce, let's make the call cheaper. Three way."

"Oh yeah." My poor, poor, stupid brother. He made a mist with a fan and a squirt gun. Don't ask me why the Hades he had a squirt gun.

I took the coin from him and tossed it in the air saying, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson and the almighty God Poseidon." A flickering image of the two Sally on the right and Dad on the left separated by a black line.

"Percy?" Sally said. "Poseidon? Hal"-

"Mom! Why the Hades didn't you tell me I had a whole sister! Well this explains the prophecy."

"Why? What was the prophecy?" Poseidon asked.

Percy stated it loud and dramatic.

"_Two shall meet one in trouble,_

_ Save her butt, off the rubble,_

_ Find a sibling you never knew,_

_ And fight a war, to come two by two." _He went back to his normal voice and said, "Right after that she said the Great Prophecy."

"That makes no sense." I concluded.

"Well, it came out of Rachel's mouth." Percy said.

"That does SO make sense." Sally said. "Annabeth and Percy meet Hallie and I suppose she's in trouble with monsters," us three kids nod, "And they save her butt and Percy finds his sister that he never knew had vice versa for Hallie. And then now we have Percy, Annabeth, Hallie, Nico, and Thalia in the Great Prophecy. Now we need just two more kids and this shall be complete and they shall set off."

"Oh yeah I get it." Percy said. Yeah well that is great I don't.

"What's the great prophecy?" I ask.

Percy sighed and said,

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.  
To storm or fire, the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes to bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

I shuddered. What does that mean? We figured out the first one, except the last line. The Oracle, (Rachel Dare Percy had said) said the Great Prophecy right after that so there must be a link between the two…..

And right as I thought that the door exploded. I looked up saw an angry ten foot high man, and screamed. It was…

**So how was that for my first chapter? Who do you think it was? Let me give you a hint…. It is a god…. Also, was that pretty good? I've been editing and adding stuff on this for ever. Also if I got anything wrong tell me in a review? Please? I don't want to be a review whore but Im really not sure about his story…. LMAO but seriously, help me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTEM!**

A dude that looked like a gothic freaking biker. I didn't even know they allowed people like this at camp! From what Percy explained, we have to be wearing our camp shirts on Tuesday through Thursday, and it is Wednesday! The man glared around the cabin and bellowed, "Where's the Apollo cabin? And my daughter!" Percy spoke first.

"Uh, I don't know…. The Apollo cabin is probably at archery, but as for Clarrise, I sure as heck don't know, what do I do? Stalk her?" Oh… so this guy is Ares!

"Thanks," Ares said, looking slightly embarrassed. But, like, I would be too if I burst in a cabin like him! The God left and we all mumbled something like, 'that was odd,' or 'random!' (Don't forget were still on IM. Anyway back to seriousness.

I know the whole, 'how do you know you're a demigod', speech was coming so I decided to just cut to the chase. "Dad, Mom, Percy, well Mom, you actually know how I know I'm a demigod because you were there. Here is the story; Smelly Gabe was actually off his butt one day and out at the store buying beer. About five minutes after he left, a hellhound broke in followed by about a dozen automaton birds. That does not mean I automatically knew I was a half-blood, but then an Iris-Message formed in the air. Through it I saw a whole army of monsters and a few humans. A sandy haired guy walked up and said, 'Hallie Hisker, daughter of Poseidon, we're coming for you. Join Kronos Army or die a painful death.' Which I now understand because Percy explained the whole saving Olympus thing on the way here. Okay, I guess you now know my story! Bye, love you Mom and Dad!" And with that sentence I swiped my hand through the IM.

Percy could see that I was bored of sitting here explaining stuff, and I hated the memory, so he whispered, "Come on, let me give you a real tour," in my ear and I smiled. This is the best day I've had in two years.

He showed me the canoe lake, archery, Thalia's pine, sword arena, track, stables, forest, and all the cabins. Now we were looking at the rock wall, "Don't try that yet. It's off now but it spits out boulders, lava, and other things. I tried that on my first day and it did not, absolutely _not,_ end well." I was going to ask what had happened when a black haired, goth-ish, twelve year old looking boy walked over to us. "Hey Nico, what's up?" Percy asked him.

"Nothing. Who are you?" Nico asked me.

"I'm Hallie. Percy's younger, whole sister." I felt I had to get that whole sister part out so they didn't think I was his half sibling.

"Whole? Where there is a big surprise for your brother. I'm Nico as you might have guessed. Not usually this formal. The Apollo cabin put a spell on me too. Just not as bad as they put on the Ares cabin." He shuddered. "Nice to meet you. This will wear off in another hour. Then I will be back to my usual sarcastic self." He walked away.

"It is true; he usually would've made a big joke full of sarcasm about this. I miss that Nico, well anyway, now you have seen everything. Let's go back to our cabin before dinner. I want to show you something cool."

We raced back to our cabin and I beat Percy by a few feet. So going to hold this against him. We walked in and he told me to stand on the wall, so I did, completely confused. He lifted a picture of him, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia all laughing with their arms over one another's shoulders by Thalia's pine. It was a really Kodak worthy sample picture. Minus the fact that there was a dragon behind them. I turned my attention back to my brother. He pushed a big blue button and the floor started moving, creating a big five by five square in the middle of the room. There was now a passageway down into what I suspected an underground cave. "Go in." He told me, so I walked down the stairs.

About halfway down the stairs turned into this big twisty slide. I screamed in delight and when I made in to the bottom, Percy a few seconds behind me I said, "That was _so cool_! Who else knows about it?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "You, me, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, the gods, and a few people from the Hephaestus cabin."

"Awesome. What's through that door?"

"Oh, follow me." Confusion taking over, I did.

"Seriously? A game room? Indoor swimming pool? Living room? Hang-out room with couch, ten feet by 10 feet flat screen TV and more? _Elevator straight to ANYWHERE?_"

"That's not all, also a stocked, walk-in, closet that is however many floors, each floor a different article of clothing. I do not know how big each floor is, designed by Aphrodite herself, one closet for each camper that lives in the Poseidon cabin. She talked Chiron into making us only have to wear a Camp T-shirt on Monday's and Wednesday's. This means there is already a closet for you stocked with the latest fashions. There is also a master bedroom for each camper that lives here, so you have one of those, you will get to decorate it yourself later. Top room just for show. Has a bathroom so you do not have to use the camp's portal-potties."

"Wow." I was stunned. "Hey I am going to go explore the camp on my own. How do I go back up?" He pointed to an elevator I did not see, so I used that and was back in the top floor of the Poseidon cabin.

I found myself walking to the Hades cabin. _Hey, _I thought to myself, _Nicos formal curse has worn off by now!_ I decided to pay him a visit. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Nico open up, it's Hallie!" I screamed. It took him a few minutes to open up, plus me pounding on the door loud enough to make a god deaf. Well, probably not, but it was loud. When he answered the door, I didn't know that he did, so I screamed 'It's Hallie!' again, in his face.

"No, it's Zeus!" He replied sarcastically, as the sky rumbled suspiciously.

"What took you so long? And I see that spell has worn off."

"Yeah, I'm me again. And I was sleeping!"

Now that I realized it, and was having a normal conversation with him, Nico is pretty hot. I was saying words before I even thought of them. "I need to decorate my room under the cover up Poseidon cabin, do you want to, I don't know, help me?"

"Um, sure. Let's go."

I didn't know it then, but I had my first date that exact day.

**So Nico might have a girlfriend! Did you like it? I'm am sooo sorry I haven't updated. I had surgery about two weeks ago, going to have more tomorrow, family issues, over three school projects since the first, but that is no excuse. I will try to update more because I know how it feels when a fanfiction I want to read is not being updated. I also got a flame and some hateful pm's from some kid named "Cookie Puppy", which I did not delete because I am not ashamed yet I am diisapointed that someone has the nerve to say stuff like that. The flame has discouraged me to write. Anyway, review! And if you read this authors note put the word, "Pineapple" in your review!**


End file.
